Trick & Treat for Halloween
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Itachi gives Sasuke a Trick and a treat on Halloween night but what is the trick and what is the treat?...


Title: - Tricks & Treats for Halloween

Rating: - 18

Genre: - Romance, ooc, One-shot, Bondage

Summary: - Sasuke talks with Itachi about spicing their sex life up and what not a better time of the year to give Sasuke a surprise on Halloween night...

The night before Halloween night was one of Sasukes favourite times of year. Why? Well because there was nothing better than seeing a happy smile on children's faces as they pranced around the streets donning a Halloween costume. Sasuke sighed with a slight smile on his face as he hung up various Halloween decorations. The house looking more gothic by the second. A few seconds later the front door closed before the sound of dropping keys reached Sasukes ears. Itachi must be back he thought silently to himself. He clambered down from the ladders and paced over to the living room door, pulling it a jar. He watched silently as Itachi struggled to pull of his footwear while holding a few carrier bags full of sweets, one of which had different kinds of chocolate in it.

"What's with all the sweets? Are you trying to kill someone with a sweetie overdose?"

Sasuke said raising a brow. Itachi glanced up at his younger brother, his brow creased slightly.

"No Sasuke, last year you complained at me for not getting enough."

Itachi said walking towards his little brother before grasping a hold of his side and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Besides it's not going to go to waste you could do with putting some weight on."

He sniggered as he walked passed Sasuke, heading towards the kitchen. Sasuke stood with a slightly shocked expression on his face before pushing the living room door closed with a huff. He wandered into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame as Itachi unloaded the bags of the sweets and started to assemble them into little bags.

Itachi peered over towards Sasuke, raising a brow before looking back at the task at hand.

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head, continuing to watch silently.

"Someone has to do it, it's not like you've done much around here."

Sasuke mumbled under his breath slightly as he folded his arms over his stomach, glaring at the older Uchiha who simply grinned at his adorable younger brother.

"I've decorated the front of the house _Again, _did the house work, and prepared tea. It is the least I can say that you have done."

Itachi paused for a second, looking over at an irritated Sasuke. He sighed lightly.

"I'm pulling your leg Sasuke; you're so easy to whined up. What's really the matter?"

Sasuke looked away from Itachi gaze, eyes wandering to the window doing anything to avoid Itachi gaze. He sighed as he rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his forearms. His black orbs returning to those crimson once. Sasuke felt himself become entranced in that gaze; a warm feeling filled his stomach. One word ran through his mind as Itachi stared at him, possessive.

"Sasuke tell me what's up."

"Well it's just...we haven't really had time to ourselves at all and next door are going at it pretty much every other day. It's as though you're taking on every mission that comes up and where not getting time to ourselves."

Itachi dropped what he had in his hands and calmly walked over to Sasuke, clasping his arms around the back of the boys figure, pulling him tightly to his chest. He placed butterfly kisses over his forehead.

"Sasuke I have a duty to fulfil to this village, but if you wanted Sex you could have asked."

Sasuke whined as he pushed at Itachi chest, his hands fisting in his older brothers top, his face so close he could almost feel Itachi's lips on his own.

"Every time you come back from a mission you look to tired to do anything, the last thing I want is to be half way through a session and then find you've gone to sleep."

With that Sasuke pulled out from the tight embrace and bound back into the living room, proceeding to clear up Halloween decorations that weren't needed. Itachi sighed, hand rising to pinch at the bridge of his nose in annoyance before he stepped into the living room. Wordlessly he came down to the floor on his knee's wrapping his arms over Sasuke waist once again, kissing lightly at his neck, the other freezing with the ministrations.

"How about tomorrow night we make it a memorable one, maybe make it more exciting?"

Sasuke stopped his actions, his head turning slightly, looking back over his shoulder at Itachi. His eyes searched the others questioningly. Was Itachi up to something or was he being serious? Sasuke couldn't quite work it out but decided he'd trust his brother and nodded in response.

With that sorted Itachi smiled slightly before mumbling he was going to finish the bags in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he closed the door before reaching over for the phone. He dialled in Naruto's number, waiting patiently as the line rang. Few seconds later Naruto answered the phone. Itachi explained to the blonde that later he needed him to call the house and tell Sasuke that the hokage has requested that Itachi take up a mission tomorrow night. Naruto questioned this but Itachi kept to himself saying that it was a surprise for Sasuke. With that dealt with he proceeded with the sweets.

Later that night, Sasuke and Itachi sat snuggled up together on the couch. Not a second later the phone rang. Sasuke reached behind him and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes dobe what do you want?"

"Could you tell Itachi that he is needed for a mission tomorrow night?"

Sasukes brow creased in frustration, a slight pause in his reply.

"Fine I'll let him know."

Without another word he put the phone down. Not a word spoken, Itachi's brow rose in curiosity. He leant himself up on one elbow looking down at Sasukes head on his lower stomach. Feeling the shift in weight above him Sasuke peeked up at his elder. His eyes searched the other's somewhat puzzled and yet curious gaze. They stared at one another for a while before Sasuke Rolled his eyes and refocused his sight back on the TV.

"It was Naruto he said to tell you that you're needed for a mission tomorrow night, guess that means nothing is on the agenda."

Itachi smiled gently, a pale hand coming up, placing it atop the silken obsidian locks, rubbing his head gently, slipping the silken strands between his fingers. A few minutes later Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position between Itachi's legs. He slowly reached forward with one hand the other following the same course, coming into contact with the paler ones. He clasped his hands around Itachi's own and pulled them towards his lips, kissing each one gently before placing them in his lap, idly weaving their fingers together.

"Itachi if you don't feel the same way as you used to about me then just tell me."

Itachi's smiled dropped from his face as though he had just been slapped harshly. His body went slightly rigid for a few seconds – could Sasuke seriously think that Itachi was supposedly taking on any mission so he didn't have to spend the time with him because he was bored of him now? No most certainly not. Itachi's pulled a hand free, pressing under Sasukes jaw line, forcing his face up to meet his own. He descended his lips onto his brother's, slowly pulling away just so their lips brushed every once in a while.

"Sasuke no matter how hard you try you will not get rid of me; I'm here to stay, if you want me gone then say. Bare in mind that nothing in this world will amount to the amount of love and affection I have for you."

Sasuke lips twitched slightly, forming into a small smile as he lifted his head up, gazing into the red orbs above him. Itachi always seemed to tower above him, in a frightening yet thrilling kind of way, always the dominant one. Itachi's hand snuck its way behind Sasukes skull the familiar warmth of his skin under his fingers made him tilt his head back ever so slightly and moan. He pulled at the hair in a tight grip and brought the others lips to his own. The taste of Sasukes mouth made him feel dizzy. The closer the younger Uchiha pushed himself closer, the more Itachi craved the thrill. Sasukes tongue traced his own and the heat between them seemed even hotter.

The need for air was becoming a necessity, their lungs burning with a deep heat, their heart thudding widely in their chests. With agonizing pain they pulled away from one another, panting slightly and they pressed their foreheads together, eyes slightly shut, staring into one another's eyes.

"Come on you better go to bed."

Sasuke agreed with his older brother, his eyes felt hot and irritated to the point he could have scratched his eyes out.

(Halloween Night – later on in the night)

The clock was nearing a late hour, it was almost 9.30, most of the kids around the area had already been for their sugar high and had retired back to their homes. Silently Sasuke locked up the front door before pacing into the kitchen, he noticed the bag of chocolate that Itachi had brought back with him the other day, he peeked inside to find a good few bars missing.

_I certainly didn't give any chocolate bars out, where have they gone then? Hnnn Itachi..._

Sasuke smirked inwardly to himself as he pushed the sweet treats away, tempting as it may be he didn't have that much of a sweet tooth. Sasuke stood within the silence of the kitchen as he thought of Itachi, what could he be doing on a night like this? He then thought about what Itachi had told him yesterday.

"_How about tomorrow night we make it a memorable one, maybe make it more exciting?"_

Just then the phone started to ring, startling him slightly.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke...I need you to do me a favour."

"What do you want Itachi? I thought you were busy?"

"I am but I need you to go into the back garden I think I left a book out there."

Sasuke sighed slightly, peeking out of the back window into the garden and surely enough there was a book sat on the lawn.

"Fine I'll get your stupid book in."

"Thanks Kitten I should be home in about an hour."

With that the line went dead, leaving a bewildered Sasuke. He shook his head, placing the phone back on the hook before pacing outside. As he made his way to the book he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, as though he was being watched, He glanced around but nothing to be seen; he thought he could hear twigs snapping every now and then but the high wind was making it difficult to hear anything clearly. He grasped his arms, rubbing his palms up and down in nervousness.

Once he had reached the book he took another quick glance around before bending over to pick it up. Just when Sasuke thought he was just being paranoid his body and soul went into frenzy as someone came up behind him, pinning him to the floor, he went to scream but a hand clamped over his mouth. Another hand skilfully blindfolded him. He tried to kick and fling his legs around but couldn't budge the person on his back. They also made sure to tie his hands down as well; this person wasn't taking any risks.

With a rough grasp a hand wrapped around his arm pulling him up from the ground and then proceeded to place him half over their shoulder. This was his time to try and kick his way out but this person knew of Sasukes intentions not a moment later had they grabbed his legs and pushed them to their own body. Whoever this person was they knew Sasukes defence like the back of their hand. Could it be Itachi? No he wouldn't scare the shit out of him like this. Sasukes mind had wandered but were shattered as he heard the back door being closed and then locked. The mystery person made their way through the house and up the stairs...to the bedroom.

Upon the arrival of the bedroom a sweet smell hit Sasuke senses. A sweet yet sickly kind of smell he couldn't place. With some force Sasuke was dumped on a hard surface his hands untied and then retied behind his back. He whimpered silently, his hands tugging and pulling at the restraints around his aggravated wrists. The more he twisted his wrists in the bonds the more he felt his hope was diminishing. Not a second later did he cease his struggling, giving it up as a bad job. The room fell into an eerie silence, not the sound of breathing, clothes moving, creak of the floor boards...nothing.

Something cool pressed against the nape of Sasuke neck, carefully being pulled around the hem of the collar of his top. It stopped at his adams apple before careering down his black t shirt. The tearing of fabric reached the younger's ears, one tear here one tear there then nothing again. The silence was almost choking him, his nerves starting to flare up, he gulped, straining to hear the smallest sound. He tilted his head to one side, trying to better his hearing. Fingers slipped in between the gap of a tear pulling at either side, making the hole bigger and bigger under the t shirt had torn in half.

A small laugh broke the awkward silence, alerting Sasukes thoughts, was that Itachi? But no how could it be he was on a mission, surely he would have heard him come in and discover this act. His mind ticked over for moment, possible thoughts, questions, riddled answers, it was all swamping him. His mind was reeled away from the jumble of answers and questions. That sweet smell hitting his nose again. What was that? It was awfully familiar but what could it be?

The sound of something scrapping against another thing rang through the room, then something hot and sticky fell onto Sasuke chest, running a course down his stomach. It burnt but at the same time felt generously nice. Something then grasped the tops of the younger Uchiha's legs, spreading them partially. A taught, muscular body slid in between them, the hands wandering over the tensed abdomen, slightly shaken legs. Warm breathe hit the cold flesh of Sasuke, causing him to take in a sharp breath, body going rigid. A wet sensation lapped over his chest, taunting one nipple, nipping at it then almost sympathetically licking at it before moving to do the same to the other.

Again the smell of something sweet hit his nose, the slight dribble hitting his swollen nipple before again running down the curves of his body. He groaned ever so, his head falling back slightly. This was torturous, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy these ministrations but to not know who was doing these things was another issue. Said person, lapped once again and the sticky treat before bringing the mouth to Sasukes ear. A very sensitive place for the younger.

Hot breathe hit his ear, a tongue traced the top of his ear cartilage before placing a feathery like kiss on it.

"Sasuke...you've been very naughty."

Sasuke body jerked slightly at the voice, slight anger rose in his being. But the excitement that ran through his veins was making his blood feel hot under his skin.

_So it was Itachi...that bastard_

Itachi laughed quietly as he amusingly watched the younger pull restlessly at his restrain. If he let him out of his restrains he was sure to strangle him to death. He leant back, peering at the younger. He tugged at the knot to the blind fold. Letting it slip from his younger brothers eyes. He was greeted with a pinched expression, blood red eyes glaring mercilessly at him. Itachi smirked, placing a kiss on the others nose before tutting for the childish behaviour. Itachi pulled himself away from the other face slightly a smirk playing over his lips, a hand grasped Sasuke chin pushing it up towards the ceiling. His neck on full display. Itachi groaned heatedly. He let his teeth sink into that sexy creamy skin that clung so tightly to that delicate collar bone.

Sasuke let his head fall back further, a shuddered moan escaping his lips, those petal like lips knew were all of his sensitive spots were. This is what Sasuke loved about Itachi, he took note of what Sasuke hated and what he liked and kept that logged in his mind for future reference. Both of them felt as though their bodies were on fire, the intense feeling of heat rolling over both their bodies. Their aching needs begging for that sinful touch from the other. Not a second after that thought passed Sasuke mind did Itachi pull back, tugging at the knot of his younger brothers restrains. He tugged slightly at the others upper arm, beckoning him to the bed.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, a glint in his eyes as he placed himself on the bed, lying back, pulling the other a top him. Sasuke was taken aback by this action, very rarely did Itachi let him somewhat dominate him, even if it did only mean sitting on top of him. He took his opportunity to lean forward placing light kisses on Itachi's lips. He felt the older smile slightly at the small tease, his hands squeezing either side of Sasukes torso in adoration, urging the other on. Sasuke worked his way down the sleek body below, kissing here, teasing there, biting in various places before licking at the angered area in an apologetic motion.

As Sasuke reached the noticeable bulge in the others clothing he palmed it, looking to the other who's head was arched back, mouth agape.

"Do you want more Aniki?"

As expected Sasuke didn't get a reply just the inaudible sound of a groan. He tugged at the clothing pulling away both articles, revealing the blank snowy canvas of that unmarred skin that was his brother. A warm tingling feeling ran through his tummy as he gazed longingly at the skin that clung tightly over those powerful hips. Then his eyes wandered to the crease that let to Itachi's member, following the sleek line, then his eyes rest on the swollen member. He grinned peeking a glance to the other, still in a world of his own was Itachi.

He let his tongue slip out, licking gently over the leaking tip of Itachi's member, his fingers fumbling eagerly with his sac. A heated moan ripped from the one above him, hands gripped the bed sheets in a vice like grip. A strangled moan echoed through the room. Sasuke had barely touched him and yet he already felt needy. A warm feeling was beginning to build in Itachi's tummy; he could feel it coiling every now and then when a shock of pleasure coursed through his body. When that heat engulfed his length he almost felt like was ready to come but lucky he felt he could hold it out.

"Ahh Sasuke"

Itachi could feel the pleasure slowly building and every stroke of that tongue on the head of his engorged shaft made him want to cum all over the place, but it wasn't enough, not until he had Sasuke under him, panting, pleading, and begging.

Itachi could feel Sasuke smirk around his length, enjoying the little gasps that seemed to seep from his slightly open mouth.

_I need you Sasuke, I need you_

Itachi thought to himself, if he didn't act now he wouldn't be able to give Sasuke what he has wanted for the last few days. The poor boy was crying for his lover to make them one as they were meant to be. To bring them to a higher place than heaven when they both came, to hear those please, panting in the ear, the sweat slick bodies brushing up against one another. The sharp digging of the nails in each other's skin, it was all arousing but to actually think about feeling it he swore he could almost feel those hand pulling viciously at his black ink hair.

The thought hadn't left Itachi mind before he pushed himself up by his elbows, his arm extending out, grasping a hold of the silk locks in front of him. He tugged at the locks, bringing the other attention to his eyes, his member falling from the others mouth, very slowly, tauntingly. Not another word was said in that moment as they locked gazes. Sasuke reading Itachi's thoughts through his eyes, the possessive glint, the want clearly echoing through the glazed red orbs.

If there was ever a moment in Sasuke life where he didn't realize something had ever happened it would have been now, not a second before he was a top Itachi and now he was in a daze, blinking a few times, lying in the spot Itachi was in just a few seconds ago. Itachi smothered the younger Uchiha in a shower of kisses, over his forehead, cheek, lips, neck and collar bone. He was whispering sweet words that were to quite he couldn't make any of them out.

"I love you Sasuke"

He heard that clear enough, his hands rubbing up and down the smooth back, a smile gracing his features as Itachi's face came back into view, his smile never flattering for a second. He placed a gentle, slow kiss on Itachi's lips, whispering between kisses.

"I love you more"

Itachi grinned at the comment, finger tips ghosting over his cheek, running over his lips.

"Suck"

Sasuke abided by the request, sucking eagerly at the digits, coating them with his saliva. The finger retracted from the warm heat before tracing down goose bumped skin, over rib bones then over the sensitive side's right down to Sasukes tight entrance. A cold wet feeling pressed inside him. In an automatic defence his muscle tightened trying to stop the intrusion. Itachi noted this and wrapped his free hand around the engorged flesh of his younger brother, pumping the slick length, using this to his advantage to distract the younger. Quite moan rose up to the surface with the onslaught of his member being pumped feverishly. Sasuke threw is head back, mouth slightly open in a silent cry of absolute pleasure It appeared to have worked in calming Sasuke down enough to allow Itachi to insert the second finger.

Some resistance was met but not much, the tight muscle loosened slightly allowing the older Uchiha to scissor stretching the muscle more. He could feel that Sasuke found the feeling uncomfortable however with Itachi's fingers gaining more access inside, he hit something that sent a fit of moans flooding from Sasuke. An immediate reaction set Itachi's pulse racing as he watched the sleek body arch violently under him, the moans getting louder as he rubbed at the bundle of nerves. As Sasuke went about being totally enthralled in pleasure Itachi inserted the last finger with ease, stretching the muscle fully before withdrawing them.

Slowly Itachi pushed himself into the tense heat below. Once he was fully seated in the deep heat he kept still allowing Sasuke to gain his focus again.

He hadn't moved out and already Sasuke groaned in approval of the full feeling he got when Itachi was seated deeply with him. He arched his back, making it out to be a stretch. His inner walls clamping intensely around Itachi shaft, making the older of the two moan slowly.

The thrusts started out slow but then gradually. The heated moans pasted between both brothers as they drowned in their ecstasy. Itachi pulled Sasukes hips up slightly in the air and angled his thrusts slightly deeper. Sasuke body seemed to greatly enjoy this, although the younger one was not moaning, his face was turned off to one side, a hand clamped in his hair, gripping it tightly, his mouth open in a silent scream. Itachi leant down placing a kiss on his cheek. Then followed down to his neck just behind his ear.

"_Ahhh god!"_

That's what Itachi's wanted to hear before he allowed his thrusts to pick up. Introduction them sweet angelic like screams and groans from Sasukes mouth. When Sasuke felt the pleasure to be too much his voice would cut off every now and then, holding in the cries of his pleasure. Itachi could feel his need closing in, his pace picked up, both of their panting and moaning filled the room, the bed protested with each thrust. Sasuke pushed himself up on one elbow, his other arm wrapping tightly around Itachi's neck pulling at the other, nails digging deeply into the flesh of his slightly stuck out shoulder blade, the pain converting straight into pleasure.

Itachi reached between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped a hold of Sasukes weeping member pumping at it aggressively. Sasukes screams of pleasure came out in long scream. The sensations that coursed through both of them were eating away at their senses away. Itachi threw his head back throaty moans seeped from his slightly parted lips as he also neared his completion.

"_Ita…Itachi Please don't….don't stop."_

Itachi didn't have any intension in stopping not when the sudden rush of both of their climaxes ripped through them as they came one after the other. Sasuke uncontrollable twisted and turned with a strangled moan as Itachi kept his gaze fixed on his angel below watching the sexual emotions run over his feature's.

And so as the hallowed night ran its course, who knew what would happen on the same day of next year on the night of all Hallows...

Once again what I feel like another bad attempt at trying to write a fanfic, I think I'm losing y touch , hope you enjoyed anyway and thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
